This invention pertains to devices designed for grasping and removing lids from vessels. This invention is specifically designed for grasping and stably removing the lid of a Dutch oven.
One way of cooking outdoors is by using a Dutch oven covered in charcoal or the burning embers from a campfire. A Dutch oven may be used to bake sourdough bread, stews, or a variety of meats. Depending on what is being cooked, the cooking process may last several hours.
A Dutch oven is typically made of cast iron, with a smooth bottom, and several short legs for raising it above the heat source. The lid of a Dutch oven usually has a lip or flange for keeping the charcoal on top. The lids are designed to be lifted while fully loaded with ash and coals. However, because of the heavy weight of a Dutch oven and the intense heat of the heat source, it is often difficult to remove the lid of the oven to inspect the cooking ingredients or to serve the food once it is cooked.
Many devices have attempted to accommodate the difficulties of cooking with a Dutch oven. However, in general, these devices have failed to accomplish the basic task of easily removing and maneuvering the very hot lid of a Dutch oven without endangering the cook or the food. Many of the devices are unsatisfactory because they are incapable of stabilizing the lid. In one instance, a device requires the user to synchronize the movements of two different rods. This requires the user to readjust the device each and every time the lid of the oven is moved or removed. The instability of these devices also creates the problem of the lid tipping over, which can cause the ashes or charcoal to fall into the food. Many of the devices are also inadequate because they do not enable the user to operate far enough away from the heat source to safely and conveniently maneuver the lid.
The device for lifting lids described herein overcomes the aforementioned problems associated with the prior art devices by enabling a user to firmly secure it to the lid of a cooking vessel. The present invention contains a simple, but clever, mechanism for creating constant tension between the device and the lid, even when the user lets go of the device.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a device that significantly contributes to the ease and operation of the lid of a cooking vessel such as a Dutch oven.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device that in its rest position is securely attached to the lid of the Dutch oven. Another object is to provide a sure-proof way of stabilizing the lid so that it can be easily controlled and will not inadvertently be tipped while being lifted.
It is a further object of the invention that the device does not require any further adjustments or re-adjustments once it is positioned on the lid of the oven.
Another object of the invention is that it enables the user to safely remove a lid without risking harm from accidental burns.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the study of the following portions of this specification, the claims and the attached drawings.
The present invention is a device for grasping and lifting a lid of a vessel such as a Dutch oven. The body of the device is a pair of elongated rods, each with a handle for the user to hold. In the preferred embodiment the second rod has a smaller circumference than the first and passes freely through the inside of the first rod along a common axis. A stabilizing structure, such as a horseshoe, is attached to one end of the first rod and a grasping structure, such as a hook, is attached to an end of the second rod. A means for maintaining tension between the grasping structure and the stabilizing structure, such as a spring, is provided. The handles, stabilizing structure and grasping structure cooperate such that when the user releases the two handles, the extension of the tension means causes the hook to pull away from the lid, which forces the horseshoe firmly against the lid.